


my heart's beating out of my chest

by darkangel0410



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: He whines, low in his throat, and presses his face harder against the pillow; he’s on his stomach now, knees drawn up to his chest so his ass is in the air and it’s not until he has three fingers shoved in his hole, and it’s still not enough to make the ache of being empty go away that Charlie realizes what’s going on.In retrospect, it’s fucking embarrassing that it took that long to figure out.





	my heart's beating out of my chest

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Charlie/Brandon a/b/o porn, enjoy! I marked this as mildly dubcon because it _is_ heat fic, but I tried to make it obvious that both of them enthusiastically consented to fucking during Charlie's heat. They're in an established relationship, so you can assume this is a conversation they've had multiple times offscreen.

Charlie wakes up sweating; he can hear the AC running, can feel the cold air on his skin, but he’s sweating and _hot_ and the sheets beneath him are soaked. He rolls over onto his back and blinks up at the ceiling for a few seconds, his brain slow to work. Brandon’s not in bed, but Charlie can still smell him on the pillows and the sheets, pine trees and snow and sandalwood, and it makes Charlie _want_ , and Brandon always makes Charlie want but now it’s even _more_ , brighter and _desparate_. 

He needs his alpha and almost before he registers the thought, he rolls over and buries his face in Brandon’s pillow, taking deep breaths so that he’s surrounded by Brandon’s scent; Charlie can feel himself getting wetter and he’s so _empty_ , he needs to be filled, to be knotted. He whines, low in his throat, and presses his face harder against the pillow; he’s on his stomach now, knees drawn up to his chest so his ass is in the air and it’s not until he has three fingers shoved in his hole, and it’s still not enough to make the ache of being empty go away that Charlie realizes what’s going on.

In retrospect, it’s fucking embarrassing that it took that long to figure out. 

*

Charlie’s not really sure how long it’s been when he finally focuses again, his brain still fuzzy and slow with his heat pounding in his veins and the incessant need to be filled, knotted, _owned_ buzzing under his skin; he’s come a few times, too, and that helps, even if it’s not the same as being fucked and filled with a knot, but he can pull himself together long enough to wipe his hands off on his shirt that’s on the side of the bed and pick up his phone to call Brandon.

There’s no guarantee he’ll answer, especially if he’s gone for a run, but Charlie can’t just lay here passively waiting for Brandon to get back; he needs to do something, even if it’s just curse at Brandon’s voicemail and fuck himself with his fingers at the same time. 

It doesn’t get to that because Brandon answers on the second ring and his voice hits Charlie like a punch to the throat and he misses half of whatever Brandon says, fisting his free hand in the sheets to stop himself from trying to jerk off while on the phone. “I need you to come home. Now,” Charlie tells him, cutting off Brandon mid-sentence.

“Is everything OK?” Brandon asks, concern creeping into his voice. “Are you hurt?”

“Fuck,” Charlie bites out, grinding down on the sheets; he can feel his heat ramping back up again and if he doesn’t hurry up, the phone call is just going to devolve into Charlie whining and begging Brandon to get home and fuck him. “I need you to come home. My heat hit and I need -fuck, Brandon, _please_ hurry up and get here.”

He drops the phone because he _needs_ to be filled and all he has is his fingers because his alpha isn’t here yet. “Brandon,” he pants, squeezing his eyes shut; he breathes in through his mouth, grunting when he shoves four fingers in his hole. He can hear Brandon curse, but it’s distant, far away; his phone must still be on the bed, but Charlie can’t bring himself to care enough to do anything about it: all he cares about right now is being fucked and knotted by his alpha.

Charlie’s close to trying to fist himself to get rid of the ache of being so _empty_ when Brandon bursts into the room, his scent overwhelming Charlie; for once, Charlie _lets_ himself be dragged under by the sheer alpha-ness of Brandon, lets his body react the way it always wants to: he rolls over onto his back and bares his neck, his legs already spread wide and his feet planted on the mattress. He stays loose and pliant, letting Brandon know he can do whatever he wants with his body language. 

Brandon growls and it makes Charlie shudder, slick dripping out of him onto the wrecked sheets. “Fuck, Charlie,” Brandon says roughly; Charlie can hear the alpha in his voice, obvious and _there_ , in a way Brandon usually doesn’t let himself be: it makes Charlie whimper, wanting Brandon’s hands on him and his knot buried inside him.

Charlie hears some rustling noises and then Brandon’s on top of him, skin to skin, and he rubs his cheek along Charlie’s jaw before he scrapes his teeth down Charlie’s neck, pausing for a second; Charlie feels his breath on his skin and it makes his pulse pick up, matching the way his heat is pounding in his system. “Please, alpha,” Charlie whines and any other time, he’d be embarrassed by the obvious need in his voice, but right now, he doesn’t care about anything besides getting fucked.

Brandon growls again, low and rough, and sinks his teeth into Charlie's neck; it _hurts_ , but Charlie’s always liked some pain with his pleasure, and he relaxes into it, letting his brain go fuzzy with endorphins and heat hormones. Brandon pulls back and bites at Charlie’s shoulder before he kisses him; Charlie opens up eagerly, moaning when he can taste his own blood on Brandon’s canines: Brandon is _his_ , his alpha, just like he’s Brandon’s omega, and now anyone who looks at him will be able to see the claiming bite on his neck.

“Fuck, Charlie, you look so good like this, baby,” Brandon tells him and pinches his nipple, digging his nails in until Charlie whimpers and arches up into the pain. He scratches his nails down over Charlie’s stomach, circles the base of Charlie’s dick and gives him a few firm strokes before he dips his fingers down to where Charlie’s wet and leaking slick onto the sheets.

“You’re so wet,” Brandon goes on, teasing Charlie with just the tip of two of his fingers, tracing around Charlie’s rim, barely pushing in. “Do you want my fingers, baby, is that it?”

“Please,” Charlie begs and rolls his hips, trying to force Brandon’s fingers deeper inside him. He whimpers when Brandon pulls his fingers away completely and goes back to biting and marking up Charlie’s neck and chest. “Please, I need your knot, I need you to fuck me, please, Brandon.”

Brandon pulls back enough that he can get his knees under him and urges Charlie to lift his hips; the first thrust of Brandon’s dick make Charlie moan loudly, digging his nails into Brandon shoulders. It feels so good being stretched and filled, knowing that his alpha was going to knot him the way he needs.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m going to keep you nice and full the whole time,” Brandon tells him, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Charlie’s mouth before he starts fucking Charlie, thrusting in deep and hard, “going to fuck you until you’re fat with my cubs. Is that what you want, for me to breed you?”

Charlie squeezes his eyes shut, unable to stop the high-pitched whine he lets out at the words; a small part of him is embarrassed at it, knows that it’s just instincts fucking with both of them, but the bigger part of him, the part that’s panting and begging for Brandon to knot him, that’s drowning in need, wants that, wants to be fucked and knotted and knocked up, wants to have as many cubs as he can with his alpha. 

It’ll be vaguely embarrassing a couple days from now, the way it always is, but for right now, Charlie just lets it go and goes with his instincts.

It doesn’t last long, both of them lost to his heat by this point, but it’s so good, being knotted and having his alpha covering him, protecting him with his body while they’re both vulnerable.

Charlie starts purring, half asleep, while Brandon nuzzles his neck and tells him how good he is, how amazing. His heat will boil over again soon enough, but for right now, he’s content and relaxed, knotted and filled, with his alpha.


End file.
